MLB 10: The Show
MLB 10: The Show is a baseball simulation video game created by Sony Computer Entertainment's San Diego division. It is the latest installment of the MLB: The Show series of video games, which is the longest officially licensed baseball simulation game on the PlayStation. The game is made for Sony's own PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, and PlayStation Portable. It is the direct successor to MLB 09: The Show, and was released on March 2, 2010. The game presents a number of new features, including catcher mode Home Run Derby.http://www.destructoid.com/preview-mlb-10-the-show-158055.phtml Cover athlete Joe Mauer, the catcher for the Minnesota Twins, appears on the cover of MLB 10: The Show.http://blog.us.playstation.com/2010/01/mlb-10-the-show-box-art-revealed-hits-stores-march-2/ Mauer was also the 2009 American League MVP. New features * HR Derby – The Home Run Derby and MLB All-Star Futures Game are now available during the All-Star break in season modes and as a stand-alone experience. * Catcher Calling the Game – Call pitches and play as the field general. * Exclusive feature for PlayStation 2 is use of the Eyetoy camera. Players can create and use road to the show mode with the camera. * Online Gameplay Improved – This year the online gameplay experience has been vastly improved and will detect and respond better to adverse network conditions along with reduced bandwidth to help the speed and flow of online gameplay. You can also Instant Message your friends on your "Buddy List" or your foes on your "Ignore List", challenge others to a game, join game lobbies, and view your place on the Leaderboard to see how you compare to other users. * User Controlled Pick-Offs – Surprise a base runner with a quick move or lull him to sleep with the new pick-off mechanism. * Custom Music, Fan Yells, and Chants – Assign music or a recording to an entire team, edit tracks to assign batter walk-up music, or record your own voice and assign it to play for the team or player during the situation of your choice. * Movie Maker – Select up to ten replays to add to a single movie and do all the editing for your own highlight reel. * New Stadiums – Five new Minor League stadiums, one new MLB stadium (Target Field), as well as classic parks (purchaseable downloadable content) including Forbes Field, Crosley Field, Polo Grounds, Shibe Park, Sportsman Park, and Griffith Stadium (these were previously only available on the PS2 versions of the game). * New Fielding/Pitching Training Modes and Practice Drills – New pitching and fielding training sessions will be part of the Road to The Show training suite. * Road to The Show Version 4.0 – New option settings (Game Watch and Game Completion) allow users to set how much of the game they wish to view, our mistake tracking system and new Green Light system reward and penalize good play, and our new stat tracking system keeps stats for your player’s career versus every pitcher or batter faced during the current season that can be accessed at any time. * Full Online Season Leagues – Fully functional online season leagues, save and display MLB Player stats, track player energy, allow for trades/injuries, and offer 40-man roster functionality. * Weekly Live Roster – An updated live roster will be available every week throughout the entire season. * Online Game History – View every game you’ve ever played online, complete with opponents, box scores, and game logs. * 1-30 Player Season Modes – Control one or all 30 teams right from the start of your franchise or season. * New Camera System – The most realistic camera system available will make you double take and make sure you’re not watching a live MLB telecast. * Real-Time Presentations – More than 1,250 new gameplay animations, more than 1,000 new presentation animations, and more than 400 personalized pitcher and batter animations. * Stadium Realism and Experience – MLB 10: The Show offers daytime transitional lighting, shows all players on field in real-time (including players in the dugout and bullpen), and offers improved stadium ambiance with HR/splash counters, fireworks, steam, noisemakers, towels, thunder sticks, working digital and analog clocks, crowd reaching over the rails, and crowd detail, such as interaction with vendors and placing K signs. * The PSP version of the game is the same from the previous year, with only roster changes. It does not have the infrastructure feature, so players cannot play online and do not have access to roster updates through Sportsconnect. Also, the PSP version does not have the broadcast presentation style, that Sony announced for its PS3. Reception The Show has received very positive reviews from critics. Official PlayStation Magazine UK gave the game a 10 / 10, complimenting the great graphics and mechanics. Metacritic gave the game a 91% metascore, or "universal acclaim" and a user score of 9.3. IGN gave the game an 8.9/10 while IGN gamers gave the game 8.7/10. It also earned a press score of 8.4/10. Contained within the summary of IGN's review of the game, by Hilary Goldstein, the website states the following: "... the AI makes some questionable choices. But Road to the Show and Franchise mode are also part of the gameplay experience and those need some work." Soundtrack The following songs appear in the soundtrack:MLB 10: The Show Soundtrack Most of these bands shown here became popular in the 2000s showcasing either the alternative rock or hip hop genres. Unlike MLB 08: The Show, there are no classic rock songs hidden among the more modern tunes. Category:Video Game Category:Minnesota Twins